The present invention relates to a massage apparatus for massaging the required part of the body for desired time with massage cells, controlled by a control unit, that is arranged and fixed in the fashion of a flat mat.
Ordinarily, a massage apparatus, or kneader, massages various parts of the human body while being moved back and forth, up and down by hand. Another is fitted onto the back of a chair and the person reclines on it or otherwise closely attaches his body to it and sets the kneader in operation so that it vibrates in its entirety, thus effecting the massage.
In the former case it is troublesome for a person to move the apparatus around to various loci. Not only that, it is also anything but satisfying because the massaged area is limited. In the latter case, it is possible to broaden the massaged area. But the massaged area is confined to the same fixed part, and the efficacy diminishes, gradually, as a person's sensitivity dulls in that part as time passes. Also, this has a shortcoming in that a person can not confine massaging to any single desired part of the body.